Rise Of The Guardians:The welcoming of Music and Spirits
by Shadowstar194
Summary: Set after the movie ended, After Bunnymund is taken by Pitch's nightmare horses The Guardians must call upon two unlikely helpers, now Spring the living entity of the season of spring and the lone forgotten spirit of Halloween, Pim the Pumpkin king must fight alone side Jack,North,Sandy and Tooth to stop Pitch and his plan to gather the icons of fear and stop the guardians forever.
1. note

Me and my friend wrote this together so the way it goes is we rp a set amount of characters

**Me(Naru):**

-_North_(can't make him sound russian..sorry but i'll try)

-_Bunnymund_

-_Pim _(he's supposed to be **British**)

-_Baby Tooth_

-_random kids_

-_Pitch_

**Friend(True):**

-_Sandy_

-_Jack Frost_

-_Spring_

-_random kids_

**-**_Tooth_(she may get her personality wrong)

i'm sorry i'm any of the characters are out of character and yes...Tooth will come in eventually

oh and i hope Pim and Spring fit the series a bit...and are not to out of character

besides that..i hope you enjoy the story

***please also on a side note...be nice to me..I know my grammer is crap but don't flame me about it..i feel bad enough about it***


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

"_My heart's a stereo~ It beats for you so listen close~_" a singing voice was heard as a young teenage girl sat in a tree with her legs crossed. She was strumming a guitar in her hands while her large see-through butterfly wings gleamed in the sunlight peeking though the trees' leaves.

"Still singing your heart out I see," a voice says from a hole in the ground where a large bunny pokes his head out.

Girl rolled her baby blue eyes at the massive bunny, "I see you're still shooting out of holes. When are you going to start riding in cars like normal people?" she mocks him.

"Aye, I'm a** bunny** not a person," he retorts. "And you should stop using that tone with me Miss Spring," he scolds, an annoyed note in his voice.

"Oh, shut up Bunnymund. You know you can't tell me what to do, even though you're a Guardian," the girl replies as she stood up. "Besides, I can still sing better than you can when you're drunk on carrot juice," she giggled.

"I can't sing at all...so don't go there" the bunny growls and the girl just huffs as she flaps her wings, and flies into the air. "Oh hush it. At least-" she sees something creeping up from behind Bunnymund, and screams, "Look out!"

"What?" the bunny says and looks back and his eyes widen. Quickly, he jumps over the black sandy horse. "Pitch's nightmares...I thought we stopped him," he remarks and pulls out his boomerangs and throws it at the horse.

The girl flies into the air as more of the nightmare horses came galloping into the open. '_What on Earth is going on?!'_ she thinks in horror as she watches them circle around Bunnymund.

"Go away you bloody ankle bitters," the bunny warns quickly as he starts attempting to fend them off.

"Oh man," the girl says as she watches one nightmare horses kick Bunnymund straight in the back of the head, knocking him onto the ground.

The last thing Bunnymund sees are the black horses melt into a black wave and wash over him. Once the black dies away there is no one there...they had taken Bunnymund with them.

Girl's face paled in horror when she sees no one was there. "Oh god...oh god, oh god, oh god!" she cries out in terror as she bites her nails. "I have to warn the Guardians!" she says before flying away as fast as her wings could carry her, straight toward the North she flew.

A bit off in the distance, a tall, dark figure watches the girl from the shadows. Looking at his palm, a picture of Bunnymund slowly turns to ashes and is taken away by the wind. As the girl disappears from his sight, he slinks back into the shadows, already knowing where she was going. There is no need to follow.


	3. Chapter 1:Pumpkins and Plans

Chapter one: Pumpkins and Plans

A white-haired boy sat on a tall lamp post as he watched some little kids have a snowball fight in the small Central Point Park. "Hahahahaha! Come on Sora, try to hit me!" a little girl laughed as she threw a snowball at him. A slightly taller boy watched from as he pushed a younger girl on the swing set. The boy threw a snow ball back at her.

"I'll hit you" he said as he ran behind a tree.

As the kids ran around playing a shadow appeared under the pole. "I'm glad someone is believed in," it uttered as he stepped out, revealing a tall figure with a large jack-o-lantern on its head.

The girl followed the boy, laughing as she chased him. The white-haired boy blinked before looking over at the figure with the pumpkin head.

"Hey, Halloween has already passed," he pointed out as he stood up. He spun his wooden crook in his hand to show off, holding it right up a few rotations later.

"Oh, so just 'cause I'm the spirit of Halloween means I only come when my holiday comes. Yeah right...I have too much free time" the figure said.

The boy finally smoked the girl across the head with a snowball and laughed and ran away. The girl yelped as the snowball hit her straight in the face, and fell down. This caught the teen's attention, and looked down as the little girl started to sniff back tears. The snow really started to hurt her face from being so cold, and some of it landed in her eyes.

"Snowy!" The older boy that was pushing the girl on the swing stopped when he saw his little sister trying not to cry from the cold pain.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Snowy," Sora apologized as he ran up to her. "Looks like old man winter -that's you- strikes again," the figure said to the white haired boy.

The teenager shook his head before waving his staff over where Sora and Snowy were. As he did this, Snowy's eyes gleamed a little before returning to normal. In fact, she actually smirked as Sora ran up to her.

"Got you!" she laughed as she playfully tackled him down into the snow. The snow that flew into the air floated gently down onto them like white spots appearing over them.

"We really are opposites," Sora screamed in shock and then laughed as they hit the snow and threw large hand full's of snow in her face.

"Hey, you make kids trick each other on the one night of the year that it's at its darkest," the teen told the figure. Snowy giggled as Sora tried to hit her with snow before pulling his hat over his face.

"Say whatever you want Frost, but one thing remains the same. I would never help the guardians if that jolly cookie eating lard tub is there," the figure says.

Sora tried to pull his hat off. Snowy got off of Sora, and ran away from him laughing. "Try to catch me!" she giggled.

Jack Frost raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that really nice to say about North? After all, he does bring a lot of...wonder to the world."

"Yeah, I'm really going to respect the man that made my holiday what it is. 'Cause of him they stopped believing me. You don't see kids running around sharing stories about the spirit of Halloween now do you?" the jack-o-lantern headed figure practically spat.

Jack frowned as he jumped down from the lamp post, and landed on the ground. "Well, I mean it's past Halloween. I'm sure by next fall they'll be spreading wild tales about ghosts, zombies, werewolves, and mummies," he comforted the figure as he walked around him, kicking up snow.

"Too bad that's not me," the figure muttered, as he walked up and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I've got something to tell you, Jack..."

Jack sighed, "What is it-" he stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his icy blue eyes.

"What the-" he turned to see as a small, little hummingbird like child flew up to Jack and the figure. The hummingbird like child or Baby Tooth as they called her grabbed Jacks sleeve and tugged.

"Maybe you should follow the little bugger," the figure suggested. "Not like I could tell you what I know anyways."

Jack gave the figure a pointed look. "You should come too," he said all of a sudden.

"Why in the blood 'ell would I do that?" the figure asked as he started to walk away. "It's something only real helpful people can deal with," he noted sarcastically.

"...If you come, then you can get a chance to see Tooth," Jack pointed out as he hopped into the air. "Also, the last time I checked it's been a while since she last collected your teeth, Pim," he grinned, knowing that he had the figure wrapped around his icy little finger.

The figure stopped and thought for a second. "...Fine. I'll go with you but I'm not saying I'll be nice to north," he told Jack. "Now, let me guess; to the North Pole, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yep." he said before holding Baby Tooth in one hand. "Hang on." he told the small fairy before flying into the air.

Pim sighed as he fell into the shadows, ending up in the North Pole within the blink of an eye. "Never thought I'd be back here again," he muttered bitterly as he walked towards the large building. A small little butterfly flew by Pim, all made out of golden sand. It looked like Sand Man was there too. "Great...everyone's here" he grumbled as he went inside the large factory, making his way to where everyone else was by using the shadows. When Pim got there, he saw a girl around his physical age being comforted by Sandy from where she was sitting down on a stool. She was clutching her head, and looked deathly pale with her butterfly wings that were see-though hanging down.

"H-H-He was t-taken j-just like t-that, as i-if he wasn't th-there," she stammered as she was recalling what had happened.

A cornered face paired with a question mark over his head appeared in a mix of golden sand over Sandy.

"You're talking about Bunnymund's kidnapping right?" Pim questioned quietly as he walked over to the pair.

"Ah the spirit of Halloween, the Pumpkin King... No you go by Pim now, right?" North said as he walked up to the group.

"Hello, you lying fool," Pim snapped angrily.

"Still upset about Halloween, eh?" North said as he started chuckling. "Maybe you should take the pumpkin off and kids would like you."

Pim glared at him, his eyes turning into smoldering flames, made brighter by the black pits that were his eye holes.

"I SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT BACK!" Spring suddenly cried out, startling everyone.

Sandy jumped, looking scared as he stumbled over himself.

"Woah, woah there, calm down," a voice said as their hand rested on the distressed fairy's shoulder. "You were scared; you would have helped him if you tried. It's not your fault," Jack told her.

"And what get taken with him...you're a fool" Pim says,

"This coming from the boy that wears a giant pumpkin on his head to be scary," North said as he walked over to Spring and to pat her back "We will get Bunnymund back, Spring. Just you wait," he comforted her.

Spring rubbed at her eyes as she listened to North. "Alright," she agreed in a weak voice.

"Pitch will pay for what he did," North reassured everyone as he looked at them. His eyes stopped when he got to Pim and Spring. "We'll need your help," he told them.

"'ell no I'm not helping you!" Pim yelled.

Sandy grinned, looking excited to help out.

"Oh come on Pim," Jack wrapped his arm around the Halloween spirit's shoulder. "It won't be that bad! I mean, you'll be able to beat those nightmare horses!" the winter spirit said.

Spring glanced at the ground, looking unsure.

"I'm not a fun spirit like you Jack. I bring bad luck and tricks to people. Nothing kids want...besides this is a guardian problem and I'm just a ghost in everyone's eyes," Pim said as started to leave. Jack thought for a second before sighing.

"Alright then. I'm sure Tooth would be VERY disappointed if you didn't help them. I mean, even with all of the candy you have at Halloween, you mange to keep your teeth clean. Oh well," he said as he turned his back on Pim.

Pim stopped and sighed, turning to them. It was then that he decided to take off his jack-o-lantern head gear, revealing a raven haired boy with pasty white skin and fiery orange eyes. "Fine, I'll help," he told them, dropping his pumpkin into the shadows, making it disappear.

Spring glanced up at Pim, and blinked when she saw his face. 'So, that's what he looks like,' she thought to herself.

Sandy formed a small little pumpkin in his hand with a smiley face on it before handing it to Pim, beaming.

"Don't make me burn you," he threatened Sandy.

North patted Pim, accidentally pushing him to the ground. "Oh sorry Pim, I keep forgetting that you're light," he said with a light chuckle as Pim stood up, muttering curses at the old man.

Spring giggled a little as she brought a hand up to her mouth to hide her smile.

Jack blushed a little at her actions, but twirled his staff around to keep him distracted.

"Pim, tell us what you know old friend," North made a request to the boy.

Pim went over and leaned on a control panel, muttering, "Pitch is trying to make his own group. I was approached by him." Pausing for a second, he thought about what exactly had happened. "He wants any one that induces fear into kids," he added "And as for the kidnapping of Bunnymund, it was a warning to you guardians to beware of this soon uprising."

Sandy gasped, a bunch of "!" appearing over his head.

"This is bad too...Bunnymund is the Guardian of Hope...and I think we're going to need it." Jack muttered with a serious look on his face.

Spring looked at the ground, feeling her stomach get sickened at the news.

"I'm glad I told that jerk off," Pim uttered.

"The Pumpkin King is ruled by no one, right Pim?" North asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Something like that," Pim replied. "The three of you and Tooth need to be careful," Pim told the remaining guardians.

Sandy huffed, pounding his fists together at this.

"Don't worry. I let him mess with my mind once...it won't happen again," Jack said as he narrowed his eyes.

Spring rubbed a hand over her arm, looking scared about all of this. She flew into the air as she gently beat her wings. However, the disappointed look on her face refused to leave. "I'm going to go outside for a minute or two," she said as she flew out one of the windows.

"What the bloody 'ell is her problem?" Pim asked the other guardians.

"I think she feels guilty that she didn't help Bunny when she could have," Jack heaved sigh. "I'm sure she'll get over it. Spring can't stay upset for very long."

"That's what they all say," Pim muttered. "Now, we need to find Pitch before he finds us." He looked at North, "Any ideas?"

"No but maybe Jack knows where he is," North said and walked over to Pim. "You need to be calm well we do this Pumpkin king or we'll never find Pitch," North whispered into his ear.

"How should I know where he is? The last time we all saw him; Pitch was being sucked up into a hole with his black sandy horses." Jack said with an annoyed tone.

Sandy made a little golden sand version of Pitch's nightmare horses before turning it into a pony unicorn.

Pim thought of something and got a devilish grin on his face

"I don't like the look on Pim's face," North said with a gulp.

"No one ever does. He's the spirit of Halloween anyways." Jack chuckled.

Sandy made another pumpkin in his hand with a laughing look on its face.

"We're going to use one of you as bait," Pim suddenly said.

"Absolutely not!" North boomed. "We are not letting ourselves be used like that Pim!"

"For once, I'm agreeing with the old man here. We can't do that," Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

Sandy looked fearful as his small sand figures disappeared.

"...Then what are we supposed to do besides the other...plan?" Pim said, looking very hesitant of the idea in his head.

"What is your other plan?" North questioned, no getting an answer.

"Come on, tell us mister pumpkin king!" Jack said as he slapped his staff over Pim's back. "It can't be that bad." he said.

Sandy nodded quickly in agreement.

"Accept Pitches offer to join him..." Pim muttered and looked at the ground, almost in shame.

"Oh no, Pim...we could never ask you to lower yourself like that," North said, patting the boy on his back.

"I think he should do it," Spring suddenly said as she flew back in thought the window.

"Woah woah, what makes you say that?" Jack asked her as he crossed his arms.

"Because think about it, he could pretend to accept Pitch's offer but he could really act as our spy," the spring spirit explained with a raised eyebrow.

"After all, Jack Frost, you used to spy all the time on us," she said. "Mainly my sister."

"W-What?!" Jack stammered as his face flushed. "I never spied on Tooth!" he squeaked.

"My heart's a stereo, and it beats for you so listen close~ Are you sure that doesn't ring a bell?" Spring smirked at the winter spirit.

"One problem buggyfly," Pim said in an extremely annoyed voice. "I am the king of all things scary...if I do this then I would be lowering myself to be like you guys," he growled as he walked away.

Spring narrowed her eyes at Pim's bad nickname for her. "Excuse me, but you're also forgetting that Pitch is the king of NIGHTMARES. So you would be the perfect spy." A thought went though Spring's mind and she pulled up a deathly smile. "Or do you wish to see Pitch capture Tooth next?"

"Stop saying that it's annoying," Pim growled. "But fine, I'll do it...but I may have to do things you may not like."

"Like what? Name one," Spring challenged with an unimpressed look.

"you'll see" Pim said, disappearing into a shadow.

"...did we really have to send him out like that Spring?" North questioned the girl. "Pim is fragile about his status."

"Well of course. Besides, he might actually prove himself to you guys," she replied as her wings fluttered.

"Well..." Jack put a hand to his chin as he thought. "I don't know if this might work..." he muttered. "After all, both of you aren't Guardians."

"Pim is a strong boy...he should be able to do his job for us...I hope" North said in a low tone, running his hand through his beard.

'_Hmmm, I hope this works...because if it doesn't, then we'll lose Bunny_,' Spring thought as she glanced outside of the window.

* * *

** note...this was beta'd by my friend. And I need to get her account up here eventually to properly show people who it was edited by cause I have no skills in writing...she cleans it all up for us**


End file.
